It had to happen
by A for Antechinus
Summary: Sometimes something happens that changes everything in your life. When you look back you find that really nothing could have prevented it. This will be a Di/Nikki story. So therefore Femslash. I still don't yet own the Bill - hence why I am writing fanfic


Hi guys. Another story from me. I know it's been a while, but Honours is busy. I hope you like, the bold are lyrics to a song. I heard the song and thought I have to make this a Di/Nikki ship, and it kept bugging me until it was written. So here goes. This goes to DU thanks for being an amazing beta and to Charmed Lassie who really did start it all, so many years ago.

**Oh you make me tremble**

**And I can't control it**

**Can't control it any more**

It had been a long, tough day at work, there was a murder inquiry, which the DCI wanted to get finished, so uniform had been kept in for a double shift. Not that Nikki had minded; she didn't have anyone to go home to that night as Doug had taken the kids on holiday. Nikki wasn't able to secure time off during their holidays this time round.

Being a sergeant meant that she had more paperwork than anyone else, which led to her being the last one to leave – or so she thought. As she entered the changing rooms she saw a familiar figure sitting on the bench.

"Tough day," Diane stated, bending to tie up a shoe lace.

"You could say that again." Nikki reiterated.

"Well, I am sure Doug and the kids will have a hot bath and meal waiting for you."

"They're away on holiday." Nikki answered automatically.

That was all it took. Diane had looked up at that instant, her eyes finding Nikki's. Suddenly Nikki moved forward and pressed her lips to Diane's. That first kiss wasn't like the ones in romantic novels; it was hard, with their lips pressed against each other. After a moment Nikki moved back a step, looking at Diane, then she gently lifted her hands and held Diane's face.

With her hands on either side of Diane's face, she leant in again, this time the kiss was gentle, both women adjusting to the others mouth, finding a better angle to kiss.

**What's between us**

**Is as deep as sin**

**And strong as any force**

**But it had to happen**

**It had to happen**

**Don't deny that you feel what I feel**

**Here and how what we have is real**

**So don't deny it**

**This time**

As Nikki lay in bed that night with Diane by her side sleeping, she shook her head. She couldn't feel guilty that she had committed the biggest sin in marriage, or that to her own religion, what she had done was considered a sin by some. Nikki knew there was no use in pretending that it could have turned out any different. That moment in the change room, the desperate drive home, the sex that was forceful, then the gentle love making afterwards… It had been building for months. Nikki's thought's drifted back to that fateful day…

_It had started back in march, just another day, __the wind blowing bringing a chill into the station. Winter had not quite disappeared. She had looked at Diane and suddenly her world had changed. She saw Diane in a completely different light. It was not a sudden attraction then, just a change in view, something that allowed her to not hate Diane._

_At f__irst she had chided herself, there was no way the feelings that were stirring in the pit of her stomach were anything like love. She was straight and she loved Doug. Though as the months progressed and spring started to show, those feelings started to get stronger._

_W__eeks later, Diane had shocked her, by admitting that she cared for Nikki, more then she should. This had left Nikki feeling confused. This revelation should have shocked her, made her feel ill, or safe in the knowledge that she was straight and could never reciprocate. Not the feelings that followed, the excited buzz that she got in the knowledge that perhaps one day her feelings for Diane could be requited._

**And though we both denied it**

**We had no choice**

**There was a moment in our lives**

**And we both knew it was the**

**Moment of truth so why did we lie**

The next morning Nikki had taken to the shower, and had heard Diane leave. They hadn't had a chance to speak until the end of the shift. Nikki walked in, saw that the room was empty except for Diane. Diane finally turned to her, after seeming to look around herself.

"Nikki, you're married. I can't do this to you." She simply stated.

With that Diane walked out of Nikki's life, leaving her shattered. Nikki drove home, and allowed Doug to make her a coffee, then after making up some excuse about having a bath, she escaped his watchful, caring eye. Only then when she was in the hot bath did the tears fall. For once, she had the chance to be happy, only for it to be taken away.

**And if I shiver**

**When you touch my hand**

**We will always remember**

**And if I treble**

**When I hold you**

**We will always remember**

**This moment together**

**This feeling forever**

It had been a horrible day at work. Diane had to hold the hand of a dying man in his early 20's. She was in Nikki's office now, trying to convince Nikki that she was fine. Yet Nikki could see beyond the lies, see the pain in Diane's eyes. Quickly and instinctively she went forward and hugged Diane, hoping to make her feel better. The thought of their kiss and night together came flooding back to her, they hadn't been so physically close since. She could feel herself tremble, although it may have been Diane; she couldn't really tell. A moment later, though, Diane was moving away saying something about really being okay.

**It had to happen**

**Don't deny that you feel what I feel**

**Here and now what we have is real**

**So don't deny it this time**

Nikki was standing in custody watching Diane and Mel bringing in a prisoner. Watching Diane struggle with the prisoner and then overcome him, before pushing him to the desk, something struck Nikki like a bolt of lightning. She was in love with Diane Noble.

They had denied it for long enough, this time she wasn't going to back down easily, that was for sure.

After processing the prisoner, she pulled Diane into an interview room, telling Mel to go on her refs.

The door had only just shut when Nikki was pushing Diane up against it and kissing her passionately. Nikki trying to convey in that one kiss everything that had been missing for the last few months.

After a moment she took a breath and looked at Diane.

Shock and love were in her eyes and with them guilt.

"I can't do this Nikki; you have Doug and the kids."

"I love you Diane, it's stupid of me to ignore it."

"But we haven't been together."

"I know, but I want to be with you."

"I don't want to break another family up."

"You're not, I am. I want– No, I need you Diane, we both know that."

Diane didn't answer; she just kissed Nikki gently, her body melding into the women that she loved.

**Oh I'm hungry**

**I've been starving**

**Just to hold you close**


End file.
